


初夜（《白月光》番外）

by curly377



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	初夜（《白月光》番外）

没有人记清他们是怎么上去的，嘴唇自然而然地触碰到一起之后，后面发生的事情就已经不可控制了。

肖战只觉窗外的月色仍是皎洁，王一博脱衣服的样子就像是把整面月光扑到他身上，他仿佛在夜空里飘飘渺渺地游荡，不管是接吻的缺氧感，还是王一博舔他脖子时轻微的瘙痒感，肢体的接触是两块滚烫的烙铁融成一体的灼热，然而气息的交叠又是清凉的冰水滑过皮肤表层的畅意。

他们望进对方的眼，以无限接近的距离，以嘴唇和嘴唇厮磨的距离，以鼻尖和鼻尖相贴的距离，他们同时绽放笑意，月光在窗外打进来，柔情似水便是这个含义了。

“你是狗吗王一博，别咬我啦。”肖战一边轻轻躲避一边笑，而王一博却跟着他的动作，让他无处可躲，狭小的一张床上也能玩起你追我赶的游戏，就连做爱这样的事情，都是幼稚中奔腾的欢快。

“你不是老是喊我狗崽崽吗？那我就当个狗崽崽好了。”

从来没想到这个亲昵的称呼也能运用到这样色情的场景中，但色情中又不乏令人战栗的渴求，情欲是最原始的爱，爱是情欲的艺术表达方式，情话在做爱中是堪比任何情趣工具都要奏效的诉求。

他们的嘴唇在分离之后又不自然地寻找对方的嘴唇，仿佛两块被迫分开的磁铁，喘息声是夜晚王国里最后的谢幕曲，属于林间草地的虫子蝈蝈们的奏鸣曲是浪漫地肩并肩躺在草地上看星星时的陪衬，然而在房间里，在这张床上，只需要喘息。

他看见王一博在准备脱裤子的时候突然俯下身问他：“战哥，你老实告诉我，你跟几个女生做过？”

“你问这个干嘛。”他们硬起来的地方抵在一起，有一种越发粗胀之意。身体里最隐晦得部分贴着，就像交换秘密之后把心绑缚成一个圆。

“你告诉我。”

肖战只觉得内心一阵焦灼，想快点抱紧王一博，但王一博却偏偏要纠结起这种问题，简直就像是一锅马上就要烧沸的水突然关了火。肖战于是便告诉了他。

王一博一听，马上就露出了不开心的样子，肖战的数字比他的大。扯裤子的动作便粗暴了许多，肖战连声：“哎哎，你慢点儿啊。”又看王一博一脸不舒服，无奈道：“你不会连这个也要比一下吧。”

王一博不回答，低下头泄愤似地大力咬了一口肖战的脖子，肖战“啊”的一声：“疼啊！”

“现在我不是狗崽崽了，我是狮子了。”王一博对这种动物般的譬喻似乎上了瘾，肖战听他这么说，也不知道是该好笑还是该害怕。他们现在赤条条的，一丝不挂地贴近对方，肖战这才注意到王一博完美的腹肌和结实的身体，用性感也好诱人也好，王一博的身材绝对是那种看一眼就移不开眼睛的。

长年习舞的身体具有很强的柔韧性，肌理一寸一寸覆盖在他的身体上，没有多余的赘肉，果然是个善于运动的孩子。肖战正想入非非，王一博一把握住了他的生殖器，像握住一件平常的物品一样，像他手中的东西可以随意任他搓圆揉捏，肖战抿紧嘴唇看着他，也不敢轻易动弹，他也不说话，就这么被王一博捏着，盯着王一博的眼睛看，看他只握不撸到底是要干嘛。

王一博却笑了，他说：“战哥，你怎么一副我要阉了你的样子。”

“滚，要撸快撸！”肖战用膝盖撞他。

王一博也没玩儿别的什么花样，听话般地开始揉捏。肖战只觉那处被王一博揉弄着，舒服得仿佛周围都是云雾袅袅， 星月相随，那宽大的手掌整个地包裹住那里，就像他的身体从内到外都被王一博覆压着，王一博倒是姿势挺熟练的，看来平时没少自己动手，手指拿捏有度，撸动的手法又有章法技巧，简直跟个刻苦读书在考试上潇洒做题的莘莘学子一样熟练。

肖战在喘，那喘由轻入重，跟脸颊一样，从白到红，闭着的眼睛上方的睫毛也在轻轻颤动，像是痛苦与快感不断地交错，灵肉都一同舒张在了他的躯体里。腹股沟如有一道热度直冲眉心，搅扰得他脑袋都糊成一团，脑海里除了欲望，什么也顾不上了。他射在了王一博手里，像坏心眼的小孩子把牛奶盒子用力一捏，白色的液体从吸管里喷出来。

肖战失力般躺在床上，嘴唇张开的模样极其艳靡，虽是素颜但仍像有着隐约的红。王一博低下头轻吮他的嘴巴，轻轻说：“战哥，你真好看。”他说话时紧贴着肖战的嘴唇，就像跟他嘴巴里灌气一样。肖战挑衅地轻咬王一博嘴唇一口，说：“哪有我们王一博好看？”

“我是说真的，战哥比我好看。”他躺下去，躺在肖战的身子上，宛如在撒娇似的。肖战一时间骨头都软了，王一博靠上来的感觉就像一只毛茸茸的小动物在他怀里磨蹭，他摸摸王一博的头发，就像抚弄小动物的毛。但是这只小动物太调皮了。

王一博伸舌头舔肖战的前胸，牙齿轻柔骚刮着他的皮肤表层，力度把握得刚刚好，不会让肖战感到一点疼，却又能撩得他欲仙欲死，那痒痒的触感让他每一根毛发都战栗着，身体打颤，又不想推开他，只好捏着王一博的发丝在他的头皮上来回抚弄。肖战觉得才发泄过的下身又有隐隐抬头的阵势，他轻易地被王一博撩拨出了欲望。

王一博嘴上舔着，牙齿咬着，手上也不闲下来，他从肖战的腰腹慢慢摸到后头去，然后向下，探引到那隐秘的缝隙中去，手指在臀肉上打着转，又突然重重一捏，像是一位持有人在品评土地确定这是一块值得开拓的土地后便开始上手。

肖战一惊，略略抬起身子，压下了王一博的手：“你得戴套子。”

“那你这儿有吗？”

肖战侧身打开床头柜，拿出了一盒扔给王一博。

“你还备着这个？”王一博又问。

肖战摸摸脖子，有点不好意：“超市促销送的。”

王一博也没再说什么，默默撕开拿了出来，套上去以后脸色却有点不太好看。肖战连问怎么了？王一博涨红着脸慢吞吞地吐出了三个字：“太小了…”

“噗，”肖战爆发出了快活的笑意，又说：“狗崽崽发育得很好嘛。”

王一博又是窘又是气，像不服输的小孩子，抬起肖战的腿就气呼呼道：“等会儿有你好受的。”说着就把手指伸到后面挤压，肖战疼得脸都青了，连忙喊：“不行不行！！！快住手！”王一博见他真的很疼的样子，就慌忙住手了。王一博只好问：“那怎么办？”总不可能是不做的。

肖战咬着牙说：“你就拿水当润滑好了。”

水当然没起什么作用的，不过可能是心理效应，扩张的过程倒觉得舒坦了很多，王一博急得满头大汗，肖战也憋得满头大汗，月光下的他们的有一种水盈盈之感，仿佛刚刚沐浴完毕。最后总算是能进入了，王一博提起生殖器就插了进去，肖战做了个深呼吸才勉强扼制住疼痛把他四分五裂的感觉。

进去了之后两人贴在一起大喘气，浑身湿乎乎的像两条鱼在一起吐泡泡。平息好了之后王一博撑起胳膊看着肖战，满足之意昭然若揭，他觉得这是摩托车比赛之后的最好礼物，是他胜利的终极奖赏，而月光是他们的见证人，是这场朦胧夜色之下唯一铭记的第三人。他亲了一口肖战的嘴唇，像苹果糖一般香甜的味道。

“我要动了，我美丽的战哥。”

肖战白了他一眼。

这感觉从难受到奇怪，到适应，到得到快意，似乎是一个自然而然，循序渐进的过程，肖战第一次感到了被插入时从做爱中得到的快感，他的身体内埋入了王一博的器官，他心中却并没有排斥的感觉，像是一扇大门从开启到如今只为守着这个人的进入。他们拥抱在一起，唇齿偶尔交融，对方的味道已经成了自己的，自己的味道成了对方的，却全然不是消解，而是融合，是把身体中最隐蔽的部分献上去，神圣般的洗礼，浇灌灵肉的无上欢乐，做爱的终极快感，和爱的人在一起才叫做爱。

他能感受到王一博的器官在他的体内深入到难以想象的黑洞般的深巷中去，进而在他的漆黑的腹腔里点一团火，他的内壁都是暖融融的火苗，生殖器的前端像钻头一样在上面刻下了一行行印记，那是相爱的证据，那是灵肉与共的符号。他跟着王一博的一起动，随着他的力度和姿势变换着身体变动的幅度，有一种被操控引领之意，却又全然是放松而无所忧虑的。

他突然很想呼喊王一博的名字，而他也真的那样做了。就像波涛汹涌的海面上一阵划破天际的呼唤，就像从旷野的尽头直达苍穹的山巅，伴随着震颤般的喘息，连带着呼吸紧促的顿调，在王一博听来，就是一首催情而又满腹柔情的歌谣。

王一博亲吻他，是回应，是亲抚。他无限地望进肖战的眼睛，以手抚摸他柔软的脸，像是呆了。他突然笨拙地说了一句情话出来：“战哥，我想做你唇下这颗痣，这样只要跳一跳就可以随时亲到你的嘴巴了。”肖战微微睁大了眼睛，月光竟也有了烧灼之意，他觉得此刻在月亮背后的太阳一定处于欢腾的状态，撕扯着宁静的夜，在他心里种下火苗。他承认自己在这一刻是心动的，这样的王一博太可爱了。无论是他真诚又莽撞的眼睛，还是他轻柔又舒缓的语调，都像一束开在他心口的玫瑰，那刺被他的情话一根根挑尽了，只余馥郁的芳香，和圣洁的爱情。

但是下一秒他还是笑出来了，有觉得好笑的意思，更多的却是高兴，可听在王一博耳朵里却只是嘲笑。王一博又一次涨红了脸，既急又气地重重顶了肖战一下，肖战的笑音倏忽间破了，只有“嗯啊”的叠词串连起来，这是王一博从他身上搜刮的最佳战利品。

“好了好了我不笑了，小祖宗，”他勾住王一博的脖子，似引诱似缠绵，漂亮的脸孔里蕴藏着月光里所有的柔情，他调皮地说：“你要是想亲我随时随地呀，不一定要变成痣嘛。”

就像他随时随地能带自己坐摩托车去兜风一样。

于是王一博接下来便结结实实地亲了肖战很久，那吻是狂滥的爱意已无法用语言形容所以只好堵住嘴巴用交缠来代替语言的意味。王一博觉得自己每顶肖战一下，就仿佛离温暖的湖口更近了一步，平时缺乏的所有安全感都在进入他身体的这一刻得到了轰轰烈烈的弥补，他就像拥有了最是可以信任的怀抱，可以在那怀抱里无限地玩弄自己的任性，他下面那里鼓胀着，整个心里也是鼓胀的。

他插入肖战的身体，就像在四四空空的逼仄空间里终于找到了一个通光孔，他用拳头捶开那孔，阳光透进来，他的茫然无措都粉碎在他柔软的内壁里，和着身体交融的快感，在生理的欲望上升华心理的满足。他捧着冬天的冰块，劈开了春天的入口，繁花似锦鸟语花香，他是初春第一缕阳光偏爱的落寞的冬天的最后守卫者。肖战便是他的春，他的光，他所有神秘隐蔽无可宣泄的秘密的去往的终极渠道。

狭窄而紧密的穴道宽容地包裹住他，就像当你拥抱一个人时，对方却用更大的力度回抱住了你。他如一个拥有自由天地的孩子，可以随意地破坏，攻击。他觉得自己如在骑摩托车时感到四周的风都聚集在了他身旁，他被风托着，飘到了天空，身体成了轻盈的一缕烟，又在高潮趋于结束的时候猛然跌落海底，成了一头自由的海豚，柔和的水波顷袭了他，他固执地从水下探出脑袋，东方刚刚日出，朝霞是和肖战的笑容一样明媚的美丽。

他餮足地靠在肖战的胸膛上，两个人心脏都分不清彼此，“噗”的是你，“通”的是我，一起噗通噗通的是我们，他们在紧密的怀抱里腾出自由的罅隙，舒张着生命和肉体，他们身上如涂了一层厚厚的胶，紧紧黏着在一起，十指交握，双腿交叠，爱意像喷泉一样从池水当中喷吐出来，浇灌着周围静谧的夜。

月光还在窗外亮堂着，他们此时一同沐浴在月光下，像夜的中心，像所有赤裸的灵魂在纯白的天堂里接受洗礼。他们属于彼此，他们不属于今晚的月色，而是今晚的月色属于他们。


End file.
